


Apology Accepted

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Resolving Relationship Issues, Trust Issues, giving up control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: All relationships have rough patches, but only the good ones know how to get through them.October 18th: Really?! - 200 words - Villain is wearing/doing/using something very unexpected when Hero encounters them.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 29





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: Tony/Gibbs Slash

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**Apology Accepted**

Tony entered the motel room and his eyes widened in stunned shock. With the sight he was greeted with, he was tempted to walk back out of the room and re-enter, just to reaffirm this obvious mirage. Gibbs would never apologize, whether that was at work or home.

This past week had been tough for them, fighting and arguing about Gibbs’ ever-present need to be in control of everything. Usually Tony didn't mind it, even relished in it at times, but it had gotten to the point where Tony couldn't tell if Jethro even trusted him any more. It had even affected their jobs and Tony was sick of it.

He had had enough by the middle of the week and packed a small go bag and checked into a motel close to NCIS, no longer wanting even to stay in the one house that he had thought of as his home. Where he thought he was safe ad loved. Apparently even that was a lie. 

“Gibbs, what are you doing?” Tony closed the room door, his arms crossing as he took in the sight of his lover. Gibbs had a blindfold over his eyes, sitting on the edge of his rented bed, looking ridiculous as he sat a to-go cup of coffee on the bedside table without spilling a drop.

“You’re right Tony. We do have to talk." Tony could see how uncomfortable Gibbs was and he relaxed his agitated posture, moving closer, but not yet touching. "I guess I do have to take control because I don’t trust anyone. But I do trust you." Tony watched as Gibbs wrung his hands together and he couldn't help the fond smile taking over his face.

"I love you, and if giving up control brings you back to me, well then I will do it in a heartbeat. I don’t want a life without you in it.” Tony noticed Gibbs' slight shaking and he clicked his tongue. Tony didn't want to fight, he had missed the other man something fierce and seeing Gibbs only at work hurt even more than he realized.

Tony closed the gap between them and put his arms around the man he loved. Gibbs froze, not knowing what was happening, but quickly relaxed as he let Tony take command, to do as he pleased.

“You know Gibbs; you can be such a bastard…” His words made Gibbs stiffen, but Tony squeezed tighter and his voice grew thick with emotion.

“I love you so much Jethro.” Tony pressed his mouth against Gibbs’ parted lips, licking at his upper lip. His fingers grazed against the black satin of the blindfold as Tony cupped Gibbs' face. He gently maneuvered himself to sit in Gibbs' lap, his forehead resting on the firm shoulder below.

"I'm still commanding Tony, but I can promise I will try. Just please don't leave our home again." Gibbs gruffed out by his ear, a hand threading threw Tony's hair.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. You know I can never stay away from you for long." 


End file.
